mi segunda oportunidad
by angela300
Summary: todos hemos cometido errores alguna vez pero hay veces en que la vida te deja remediarlo la pregunta ¿es si tomaras esa oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO LINDOS LENCTORES aquí ángel-chan trayéndoles una de sus locas historias esto surgió de un muy extraño sueño que tuve pero no importe espero que lo disfruten no olviden dejar sus comentarios bye ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, le pertenecen al gran Akira Amano n_n, ami solo me pertenece esta historia y el personaje OC**

**PROLOGO**

Era una mañana tranquila en varia , si a tranquila se le puede llamar a los gritos de cierto guardián de la Lluvia, disparos e incluso una que otra ventana rota si definitivamente un día tranquilo y toda esa tranquilidad podría a ver seguido de no ser porque por un ligero golpe en la entrada de la mansión al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.

"Oh Tsu-chan" saludo Lussuria alegremente saliendo de la cocina "No sabía que estabas aquí " añadió.

" Acabo de llegar ¿Dónde están los demás?" Pregunto

Lussuria le dio una mirada pensativa " Humm supongo que siguen arriba peleando como siempre después de todo son unos niños " contesto lentamente "De cualquier manera estaba a punto de servir el desayuno gustas " dijo tranquilamente

"Entonces creo que comeré un poco "dijo amablemente después de todo no había desayunado esa mañana.

Cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a comer entraste al comedor con el uniforme ligeramente desgarrado.

"Ese estúpido príncipe "dijiste con una mueca antes de notar a Tsuna en la mesa "Oh Tsuna estas a aquí "

"Si Alice-chan únetenos"

Sonreíste "Yo debería decir eso , ya que tu eres el invitado aquí "

Tsuna sonrio apenado " En ese caso "puedo" asentiste levemente

"Hime-chan ya terminaron con su pelea" pregunto lussuria"

Te sentaste "Nop , luss-chan podrías darme algo de comerme muero de hambre por favor" dijiste levemente

Después de que se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares Tsuna sonrió " Ahora si itadaki…..

**¡CRASH¡**

La puerta fue azotada para revelar a Squalo y Bel los cuales seguían discutiendocon Fran siguiéndolos desde atrás

"Como te atreves a cortar la corona de un príncipe" dijo Bel con una mueca

"Voiiii Es tu culpa idiota si no hubieras molestado nada de esto habría pasado"

"Cállense sempais tengo hambre" los interrumpió fran con su normal voz monótona caminando detrás de ellos

"Donde esta Levi ?" preguntaste si no mal recordabas el estaba con ellos antes de que te fueras

" Ese plebeyo esta fuera de combate shi shi shi" dijo Bel sonriendo abierta mente

" Hola Bel, Fran, Squalo " saludo cortésmente Tsuna

"¡VOOII! Vongola ¿A que has venido? Pregunto squalo

" Bueno vine a ver como estaban y también "a"….

" No es necesitas hacerlo mocoso estamos bien" interrumpió Levi entrando al comedor

"**CLARO SI ESTAR CUBIERTO DE SANGRE SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR BIEN"**

" En fin también vine a entregarles esto " dijo entregándote un sobre

"Una carta?" preguntaste

"Pues veras hoy en la mañana reborn regreso de una misión y me pidió (Ordeno) que les diera esto y le dijera **: **"Que es el favor que varia le debe" dijo finalmente Tsuna

Todos se pusieron pálidos y temblaron ligeramente

"¿ A que se refería con eso? Pregunto Tsuna

"A eso es muy fácil mocoso a que…."Levi no pudo termina pues fue noqueado por Bel y Fran

"Oh Tsun-chan pero mira que hora es" dijo Lussuria " Deberías irte ya o llegar tarde" termino con un tono nervioso en su voz

"Pero" trato de protestar pero lo interrumpiste

" Nada de peros no querrás que Reborn se moleste verdad" dijiste un mas calmada

Después de que Tsuna fuera arrastrado "literalmente" del castillo por unos muy "nerviosos" Varias …

" Are? qué raro" dijo una vez a fuera pero después se encogió de hombros y dejándolo pasar después de todo Varia siempre ácido raro y con ese pensamiento se puso en marcha a la mansión Vongola

…**.…::::DENTRO DEL CASTILLO:::::…**

" Oh eso estuvo cerca sempais" hablo Fran con su impresión monótona pero en so voz podía identificar cierto tono de alivio

"La rana tiene razón shi shi shi" dijo Bel mas calmado el resto de Varia solo asintió en afirmación

"Pero" volviste a hablar captando la atención de todos

"Pero? Preguntaron con cierto temor intuyendo la respuesta

"Quien pagara la deuda? Preguntaste inocentemente y viste como toda Varia se tensaba

"El príncipe no lo hará " con ese simple comentario Bel se descartó completamente

"Yo tengo mas que suficiente con Bel sempai y sus cuchillos hablo Fran descartándose también

"Yo hago la cena y curo las heridas del escuadrón asique no puedo ir "dijo Lussuria "Squ-chan es el capitán de estrategias y es el que hace el papeleo así que tampoco ira" concluyo

"El estúpido jefe tampoco es una opción nos dispararía antes de siquiera entrar a la habitación" dijo Squalo

Todos asintieron en conclusión para luego mirarse entre si y con una sonrisa malvada te miraron

"Gump….. eso me da un mal presentimiento" fue ese tu ultimo pensamiento

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los árboles se movían danzante mente al ritmo del aire, creando una pequeña melodía adherida a los cantos de los pájaros, así era en la casa de los Vongola, antes de que todos despertaran, la tranquilidad y la paz reinaban en aquella gran mansión de color blanco con detalles de color chocolate.

Dentro de aquel grandísimo por si llamarse "hogar" se encontraba el Jefe de esa gran familia, "Tsunayoshi Sawada" estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que**...**

**¡CRASH¡**

"Oh genial Lal me matara por romper otra ventana" dijo Tsuna en resignación solo había una persona que entraba así a su oficina

"Es tu culpa por no tenerla abierta la ventana Dame-Tsuna" contesto finalmente su tutor, suspiro sabiendo que no ganaría esa discusión

"Por cierto Tsuna hiciste lo que te pedí "

"SI, pero Reborn para que era la carta"

"Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia" dijo simplemente , Tsuna frunció el seño por la respueta de su tutor "Pero puedo asegurarte que esto te beneficiara" lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero Tsuna alcanzo a escucharlo dejándolo muy confundido

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**Ciaooo Ciaoooo **


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).también agradezco a Sheblunar y an-shan por inspirarme a continuar esta historia se que es un poco tarde pero como dice mi ne-chan mejor tarde que nunca

Ahhhhh casi lo olvido unas cuantas aclaraciones de mi historia aquí Tsuna vive en Italia desde que nació, también se fue a Japón a los 10 años Gokudera y Alice son amigos de la infancia con Tsuna,

.-¡DISFRUTEN!

.-

.-

Te encontrabas enfrente de esa grande e imponente mansión cierras fuertemente tus puños fuertemente recordando la razón por la cual estas hay una sola palabra: Reborn

Aun tenían muy presente lo que había pasado momentos antes de llegar a esa mansión

…**:::Flack Back:::…**

**Después de haber sido traicionada por todo tu escuadrón, ahora mirabas la carta frente a ti con una mescla de emociones: temor, sorpresa, irritación y enojo **

"**Voiii Que esperas mocosa para abrirla" pregunto Squalo frustrado**

"**¡Porque no la abres tú! " Le gritaste**

"**Acaso tiene miedo Hime-sempai" pregunto Fran**

"**Claro que no es solo que. . . .**

"**Dame eso el príncipe te enseñara como se hace" dijo Bel mientras te arrebataba la carta de las manos para abrirla con un cuchillo cuidadosamente para no romper el mensaje**

**Una vez abierta la carta la cara de** **Belphegor fue todo un poema se podía notar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro, que cambio a una de compasión, para finalmente convertirse en una sonrisa sádica y llena de diversión**

"**Espero que te diviertas princesa" dijo Bel devolviéndote la carta, una vez que tuviste la carta en tus manos, todos se acercaron para ver, el mensaje solo decia:**

**.-**

**.- Necesito un Varia**

**.- **

**.- Reborn**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Después de guardar las cosas necesarias para la misión, bajaste para despedirte para encontrarte con todo el escuadrón formado en filas como si fueras a una misión suicida, bajaste para ser rápidamente intersectada por Lussuria**

"**Ah Hime-chan ten mucho cuidado, por cualquier cosa llama a Lussuria-ne y estará ahí ¡Ok! "**

**Tu solo asentiste**

"**Hey mocosa cuida que el arcoboleno, No te dispare en la cabeza y estará bien"lo miraste con una mirada confundida "No preguntes"**

"**Shi shi shi trata de no morir o si no tendremos que buscar tu cadáver, por toda la mansión Vongola" dijo Bel con una sonrisa, el muy bastardo se estaba divirtiendo con tu desgracia**

"**Belphegor te juro que si sobrevivo a esto, te asesinare con tus propios cuchillos"**

"**Hime-Sempai creo que debería mantener su distancia con el Estúpido Príncipe Falso, comienza a afectarle"**

**.-**

**Cuchillo**

**.-**

"**Estúpida Rana estabas ansioso por tener mis cuchillos enterados en ti ¿eh?"**

**Pasaste tu vista por todas las personas de la habitación, todo estaba tranquilo efectuando la pelea de Bel y Fran, ahora que lo pensabas no habías visto a tu jefe en todo el día, supusiste que tal vez estabas en su habitación, porque llamar a todo mundo Basura y arrojarle cosas en la cabeza a Squalo es un trabajo muy agotador**

**Diste tu último suspiro para tomar marcha a la misión**

**Fin del Flack Back**

Tocaste con indecisión la enorme puerta de la mansión que fue abierta por un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

"Buenos días vengo a ver a Reborn" dijiste amablemente

"Ah Usted debe ser la señorita Alice ¿Verdad?" Asentiste "Sígame por favor"

Te llevo por los largos y extensos pasillos de aquella mansión de paredes inmaculadamente blancas sostenida de pilares y ventanales por donde el sol iluminaba las habitaciones pero lo que más resaltaba en la belleza eran sus exóticos y extensos jardines donde una persona que no conoce el lugar podría perderse con facilidad

Te llevo a aquella oficina del líder de la familia Vongola para tocar ligeramente las puerta de decoraciones hechas a mano de madera de enorme despacho para después de escuchar un ligero "adelante" te adentraste a la oficina encontrándote con un joven castaño que conoces muy bien que estaba sepultado en papeles hasta taparle la vista, te dejo en la habitación haciendo una reverencia para después salir

"Tsuna?" Preguntaste dudosa de saber si estaría en tantos papeles de donde solo se veía un poco de su cabello castaño

"si. . . .¡Alice-chan!" dijo levantándose rápidamente, haciendo un movimiento brusco provocando que la pila de papeles se desplomara sobre el

.-

¡CRASH¡

.-

"¡Tsuna!" Corriste rápidamente hacia su dirección ayudándolo a salir de la pila de papeles

"Tanto papeleo un día te matara" comentaste con diversión

"Posiblemente, pero dime que haces aquí"

"Reborn no te dijo?"

"Decir que"

Antes de que pudieras contestar un hombre de cabello negro, traje negro y fedora conuna línea naranja en ella entro por la puerta

"Ciaosu"

"¡Reborn!"

"Buenos días Reborn-san"

"Oh Alice me alegra que hayas llegado, pensé que tendría que ir por ti" reíste nerviosamente

"Jamás me escaparía"

"Eso lo sé, porque no vas a dar una vuelta a la mansión a pasado mucho desde que te fuiste y hay personas que quisieran verte"

"Hai" dijiste antes de irte de la habitación

.-

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminabas tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión aun recordabas todos los momentos de tu niñez que pasaste ahí, claro que la conocías como la palma de tu mano los corredores, las habitaciones, y los extensos jardines, incluso los pasadizos secretos

"Señorita Alice-san que alegría verla de nuevo", respondió con exclamación feliz el vigilante al ver a uno de los integrantes de la famiglia y un amiga cercano del jefe

Para los trabajadores de la mansión como integrantes de la famiglia Vongola te conocían hace algunos años y te vieron como esa pequeña chica tímida que se volvió una Hitman capas de asesinar a cualquiera y lo suficientemente capaz de proteger al líder Vongola siendo un miembro activo de Escuadrón de Asesinos Varia, no solo eso ella también, había aquerido madures y belleza con los años se ganó el cariño de todos con su simpatía , sencillez y su amabilidad cálida, ella era una de las personas que podía interactuaban con los guardianes y sobrevivir

"Hola Sebastián"

Seguiste caminando hasta encontrarte en la ala norte de la mansión, donde te encontraste con una puerta que no recordabas que estuviera ahí, ahora que lo piensas según Reborn habían construido salas de entrenamiento para que Tsuna y sus Guardianes se des estresaran, la curiosidad te gano y abriste lentamente la puerta

"¡Hibari-shishou! "saludas al encontrarte con el estoico Guarían de la Nube el cual se sorprende de verte pues la última vez que te vio fue antes de que te unieras a Varia.

"Kurumisawa" saluda, mientras sigue con su entrenamiento de control de la Llama de la Última Voluntad con Roll en sus manos.

Sonreíste al ver que no ha cambiado mucho, mas se ha vuelto más maduro y tolerante a estar cerca de personas, aunque sospechas que lo último fue gracias a cierta persona, sonríes malvadamente

"shishou" le llamas,

"Hn" dice, sonríes al ver que te presta atención

"Donde esta Nagi-chan" Preguntas " inocentemente"

El guardián de la Nube se voltea lentamente a verte

"Porque debería saberlo"

"Es que acaso no es su novia ? , "Oh" ya se será que lo que dijo Mukuro-san era mentira y todavía no tiene el valor de decirs… No pudiste terminar de hablar por tratar de esquivar una tonfa voladora que amablemente fue lanzada hacia tu persona de parte de tu shishou

"Lárgate o te morderé hasta la muerte" dijo cortante

"Mou, shishou que amargado" dijiste antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente para que tu adorable shishou decidiera lanzarte ahora sus 2 tonfas, a un te sorprendía que el frio y terrorífico perfecto de Nami-chu estuviera saliendo con la tímida y tierna Chrome, aunque lo que más te sorprendía es que Mukuro lo haya aceptado

Seguiste paseando por los pasillos y abriendo las miles de puertas de la mansión, seguías perdida en tu curiosidad hasta que unas voces muy conocidas te llamaron la atención, te aproximaste para encontrar a dos personas discutiendo no pudiste reconocer bien quienes eran

"Mujer Estúpida no"

"Bakadera no te cuesta nada"

"ya te dije que no"

"Esa voz" te aproximaste así ellos y abrasaste a la joven de cabello castaño por la espalda "Haru-ne"

"¡Alice-chan!" se sorprendió " ¿pero qué haces aquí?" pregunto separándose de ti lentamente

"vengo por una misión"

"Una misión?"

"Te contare luego"

"hey sigo aquí saben" dijo la voz de la persona que discutía con Haru, volteaste lentamente mirándolo analizándolo, tez clara, cabello plateado, ojos verdes con el seño fruncido

"¡Hayato!" gritaste corriendo hacia el, el guardián no se esperaba esa reacción de ti, por lo cual no logro detenerte a tiempo, provocando que cayeran al suelo, contigo encima de el, lo que tú no sabías es que había cierta castaña que veía esta escena con cierta ¿tristeza?

"Alice ten más cuidado" dijo mientras se levantaban

"Lo siento, Ah casi lo olvido iba ala cocina por un bocadillo, si quieren me pueden acompañar y allí podemos conversar un poco" dijiste mirándolos alegremente

"Claro no tengo nada que hacer ahora, además que quiero que me cuentes las locuras de los que llamas familia"

"Que malo Hayato varia no están m…, bueno eso no importa vienes Haru"

"Lo siento Alice-chan, pero tengo algo que hacer nos vemos luego" dijo para después alejarse de ustedes, pudiste notar cierta tristeza casi imperceptible en su voz, mal disimulada tuviste que preguntarte si realmente la habías oído, la voz de Hayato te saco de tus pensamientos

"apresúrate Alice" dijo mientras te jalaba hacia el comedor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.

"Reborn podrías decirme que hace Alice aquí"

"Ella viene por la misión de la CEDEF "

"entonces cuando te referías a alguien adecuado para el trabajo hablabas de ella, crees que pueda sola con todo"

"Claro quien mejor si no ella después de todo ella fue su estudiante y también es una asesina de elite ella puede con esta situación"

"Si tú lo dices"

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Angel: Bueno chicos aquí el segundo capítulo espero que lo hayan disfru…**

**¡CRASH¡**

**Angel: porque hiciste eso Diana-nee**

**Diana: porque te lo merecías, como te tomo tanto hacer el capitulo**

**Angel: es que estaba haciendo cosas importantes**

**Diana: si cosas importantes son ver la televisión y la computadora**

**Angel: Mou, pero lo termine ¿no?**

**Diana: porque yo te ate a una silla hasta que terminaras, pero no importa-suspiro**

**Angely Diana: No olviden dejar sus mensajes ¡mata nee!**


End file.
